


Mating Season Round 2 [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Play, Animalistic, Begging, Biting, Breeding, Doggy Style, Intersex, Kissing, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Other, Rough Sex, Roughness, Vaginal Sex, primal play, unisex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Mating season has come again. This is Zed's second cycle, and he and Candler think they're prepared for it this time around!





	Mating Season Round 2 [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

“Marcellus! I, uh… I need you!!” 

_Oh boy oh boy, here we go!_

I gleefully dodged around the tables and bolted into the kitchen, immediately dropping the broom and dust pan. 

I turned and found him already bent over a counter with his pants down, pussy out. “Holy shit, Zed,” I chuckled as I approached. I pressed a hand to him. “God, you’re this hot and wet already?”

“S-stop teasing,” he whimpered, watching me over his shoulder as I fingered him. “I can’t stand it! Please, help me…”

“Hold on, hold on,” I said, unbuttoning myself. “I’m not fully hard yet. I’m quick but not that quick!” I pulled out and began rubbing myself against him. He shuddered. “I’m almost ready, though… almost…”  
God, he felt so good and warm. I love mating season, especially now that we’re so well-prepared for it this time around. 

“Do you have a condom on?” I asked.  
“Yes…”  
“You want this cock _real bad_ , don’t you?”  
“Ugh, yes! Please, stop teasing and just… just do it!”  
“Do _you_?”  
“Yes!! Do me!!”  
My heart bounced. “Okay, if that’s what you _really_ want~…”

He gasped as I pushed into him, trying to go as deep as possible. “Oh fuck yes, my sweet _mate_ , fuck yes….” I groaned, and began to thrust. He was whimpering quietly, shuddering with each push. 

“You like that, huh? You like getting _bred_?” I shoved hard.  
“Ungh! Y-yes…!”  
I chuckled, shoving hard again. “You want this big dick, yeah?”  
“Yes! Harder, like that! Faster, please….”  
“Ohh, you’re a horny boy…” I purred, and dramatically picked up my pace. 

I’m going to _destroy_ that pussy.

I went all out, and under his hard panting I could hear faint whispers of “yes” and “oh dear”. I bent over him, touching my body against his. He loves it when I do that, and I can’t say I disagree with it. His noises were growing louder, and I could feel his body priming for climax.

Suddenly, he cried out my name… really loud. 

“Shhh shh sh!!” I grabbed his face, covering his mouth. “Jeez louise, Zed, do you want those customers to hear us?” But I was smiling big, feeling his muscles flex around my dick. 

“Er…. I didn’t just ruin that, did I?”  
He shook his head; he hadn’t cum yet. 

I sighed in relief and went to take my hand away, but he pulled it back, pressing it firmly against his mouth. He nuzzled into it and gave a sighing, muffled moan. 

I get it - he can’t keep quiet, so he wants _me_ to keep him quiet. And I mean, who likes trying to hide their noises anyway?

I went back into brutally fucking him, but brought my head down to his, now much more clearly hearing all those wonderful noises. 

“Oh you’re a horny boy, huh?” I hissed into his ear, and began kissing his neck. “What a filthy little minx you are… What if I did… this?” 

I bit on his ear, his body jerked savagely, and I heard a squeal from beneath my hand. I tugged and suckled a bit, humping steadily - I knew he liked that aggressive, animal shit - and he squirmed, gripping my fingers hard. Again I could feel him gearing up to cum. It was so fucking easy, this time of the year. I started grunting and growling to encourage him. 

Then, his whole body bucked, and I could feel a great squeeze - from his pussy and his fingers. He screamed into my hand, letting it trail off as his body shivered violently, then slowly relaxed, his breath feeling hot from his nose. 

I released his ear and bit my lip instead, pulling his head back as I rammed into him hard a few more times, cumming myself. 

I took back my hand, his hands limply letting me go. My hand was wet with sweat and drool, which made me grin.

I sat up. We were both sweaty and panting, and I definitely was basking in that lovely afterglow. “Phew! Damn, that was some fun. Did you feel it leak out? Was I stud enough for you?”

I pulled out and began stuffing myself back into my clothes.

“M-more?” he asked sheepishly. I looked up to see him grinning innocently over his shoulder at me.

“Ohhh no no no no,” I said, backing up. “You told me specifically, we can only do this once, because you need to keep working. Now pull your pants up and–”

“Oh come on!! Just one more time? Please? Pretty please?” He actually began wiggling his ass temptingly, and of course I was definitely still hard. “You are such a good stud, after all… You’re always ready to… _mount_.”

God, it was hard to watch him - I just wanted to fucking leap on him. This breeding angle is reeaally fucking me over right now.

“No! You’ll get mad at me!” I protested.  
“I promise I won’t! Please, please! Come on!” He was whining now, like a kid.  
“Nuh-uh, you were really, really serious about needing to get back to work.” 

I turned away, intending to leave. “Wait!” I glanced back in time to see him trip over his pants, attempting to follow me. I just barely caught him, my pants falling down in the process.  
He burrowed into my arms. “Don’t go, please, I… _need_ you…” he whimpered, sounding like he might cry.

I guess we didn’t have a handle on this like we thought. He was a mess, a complete mess. “Zed…” Could I really keep telling him no? I don’t want to, he _knows_ I don’t want to, this is definitely my weakness, but… 

I felt the flickering of a tongue. 

Rolling my eyes and sighing, I firmly planted my hand on his head. “Haha, okay, you’re definitely going screwy if _you’re_ licking _my_ dick.”  
“Sorry, I’m… confused and desperate.”  
“Yeah yeah, I know,” I said, helping him up. “You look ridiculous. You haven’t even taken the condom off, you’re dribbling cum everywhere.”  
“O-oh… Haha, it’s on my pants… Well, I… put a spare change of pants in… that cabinet….”

He looked up. “Uh, are you… agreeing… then?” 

I answered him with a lusty kiss, steering him backwards against the counter to lift him onto it. “You’re _such_ a dirty, naughty little brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zed's race has a mating season, but it never affected Zed until he and Candler started doing the do. (Except maybe a bit while a teen but more in making things awkward rather than anything happening.)
> 
> The first year they had together when it hit, Zed was completely bowled over by it. Things were chaotic and Zed took many days off work. They tried to plan better this year, but... oh dear...


End file.
